To Be Young Again
by Sir Demon Wolf Lord
Summary: Carter Pewterschmidt has dedicated his whole life to the company he built from the ground up, but has gotten on in years. He laments his lost youth, But Death arrives and has a deal for him.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Well here's yet another Family Guy fic, that just came to me after watching the episode when Carter is forced to retire, so enjoy Freedom will be updated soon maybe even in time for Christmas?.

Carter Pewterschmidt groaned lightly as the hand he used to hold his pen, started to cramp painfully. It had started a couple of hours ago, but he had been able to ignore through sheer willpower but now it had intensified to the point he couldn't ignore ir anymore. Throwing his pen on the desk Carter stood and groaned again, as his body reminded him he wasn't a young man anymore.

Walking around his desk Carter approached one of the bookshelves that lined his office, but instead of books there were various picture frames, each one showing a significant moment in his life. Carter ignored most of them to look a particular one, it showed Babs and him dressed in their wedding clothes looking very happy.

As he gazed at his own image Carter felt a deep longing to be young once again, unfortunately he wasn't an idiot as he knew such a thing was never going to happen. But even so he couldn't help but mutter, "I'd give anything to be young again". It was at that moment Carter heard a voice speak up behind him, "Oh anything you say?" said a male voice that sounded distinctly amused.

Whirling around so fast Carter was surprised he didn't break anything, and then he let out a small scream when he saw just who spoke. It was a tall figure that was covered by a black robe with the hood up, and with a pair of sandals covering its' bone feet. But what really shocked and horrified him, was that the figure clutched an intimidating looking scythe in its' right hand.

"W-Who are you?" asked Carter stammering slightly as his fear became plain to see on his face, Carter got the impression the figure was smirking when it replied. "You know exactly who I am Carter" said the hooded figure with an unseen grin, "You're Death!" said Carter breathlessly as he took a single step back. "That's right" said Death with a tilt of his head "And wish to speak to you about something", any traces of fear vanished when he heard that "So my time has come I always knew I'd die in my office" said Carter resigned.

"No not yet I just wished to discuss a deal with you" said Death with a placating gesture from his free hand, "A Deal?" asked Carter with a gleam of interest in his eyes, he was a businessman at heart after all. "That's right" said Death before he walked over and sat down in one the chairs in front of Carter's desk, Carter almost hesitated but ultimately sat down at his desk. Death was about to explain what the deal he had in mind was when he noticed Carter giving him a strange look, "What's wrong?" asked Death a little irritated he never did like being stared at.

"Sorry it's just that I can't help feel.." Carter started to say but Death held up his hand to cut him off, "I apologize I forgot how intimidating I'm to humans" said Death before let go of his Scythe which remained standing despite the fact that there was nothing holding it up. He then put both his hands on the hem on his hood, and pulled it down to reveal...

**A/n: well that's the first chapter and I hoped you all enjoyed it, happy holidays you guys Stay Weird! :), and don't forget to check out my YouTube channel(link in profile).**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: I'm so sorry for the extreme long wait for an update, my life has been very hectic lately and my muse went on a extended vacation and hasn't come back until recently. So Enjoy!**

**...**A human male face with dark blonde hair that barely reached his ears, and with emerald green eyes he looked very human. Death smiled at Carter who was staring at him with his mouth slightly open, and his eyes were bulging as he tried to come to terms with what he was seeing.

After a couple of minutes Death decided that Carter had enough time, and cleared his throat loudly. This jolted Carter out of his stupor and he blushed very lightly, "I thought that you looked like..." said Carter before trailing off lamely. "A skeleton?" said Death finishing his sentence with an amused smile.

Carter nodded absently.

"I'm Death I can look like whatever or whoever I want" explained Death, "You humans gave me the appearance of a skeleton. I usually take on the form of a person's deceased loved one when they die, to make the journey to the Afterlife a little easier for them". A couple of seconds passed in silence as Carter absorbed this new information, "So what exactly did you wish to talk about?" asked Carter getting back to the _**Deal**_ that Death mentioned earlier.

"The deal that I propose is this: I'll give you eternal youth and restore you to your prime, while everybody will still see you as an old man and in exchange you will do me a favor" said Death with a serious look on his face. Carter hummed in thought for several moments, before he noticed a flaw in Death's Deal. "Won't people be suspicious when I'm still alive after a couple of decades?" asked Carter curiously.

Death shook his head negatively for a moment, "No they may be curious for a couple of seconds but the spell will keep them from thinking too deeply about it". Carter sighed lightly in relief as that had been one of his concerns, "So what favor do you want from me in exchange for such a amazing gift" asked Carter suspiciously.

Whatever that favor was it had to be a very valuable to warrant giving someone eternal youth, and had Carter very nervous to know what Death wanted him to do. Instead of replying Death grabbed a remote on Carter's desk and turned on the television(**1)**, which showed a small boy dressed in rags and was very skinny showing that he hadn't a meal in who knows how long.

The boy had very dirty and shaggy red-hair with a dark skin tone, though it could have been dirt giving it that color. Carter couldn't see what his eye color, as his face was hidden by his legs which his arms were wrapped around. Carter sent Death a questioning look which was soon followed with a single word.

"Explain"

A/n: Once again I'm very sorry about the long wait, I'll try to update my stories as soon as I can but it might not be for awhile as I attempt to get back to the swing of things.

**1: **I gave Carter a television as I think he would want to have to most expensive technology.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/n: What's up everybody here's the latest chapter of To Be Young Again...which I hope makes the long wait worth it. Enjoy!**_

_**Dedicated to Chloe(This Story's first reviewer)**_

* * *

Death gave the boy on screen a quick glance before returning his attention back to Carter, who had an expectant look on his face. "To make a long story short is that boy has a very important destiny ahead of him" explained Death vaguely. Carter narrowed his eyes very minutely, "Just how important are we talking here?" he asked with complete seriousness.

Death didn't answer immediately as though trying to formulate his response, "It will change humanity" Death said to a shocked Carter. He gathered himself quickly though, "For better or worse?" asked Carter fishing for more information. Death held up his hands in a 'who knows' gesture, " The future is never certain all I can say is that he will play a big role in it".

"And you want me to do what with him?" asked Carter getting back to the Deal they were discussing earlier, "I want you to adopt and raise him as your son" said Death simple as if discussing the weather or some other topic. "That's it?" asked Carter incredulously having unconsciously stood up from his chair, Death was giving him and wife eternal youth and in return just wanted him to adopt a kid?.

"That's it" said Death with a nod.

* * *

Carter slowly sat back on his chair with his chin held in his right hand, contemplating what was being offered to him and weighing the pros and cons. Death waited patiently for he was in no real hurry, and he understood this wasn't a deal to be made lightly or hastily.

Finally after several minutes of deep thinking Carter brought his attention back to Death, who was very curious to hear his answer. "I will adopt him and will even make him my heir on one condition" said Carter looking Death dead(ha!) in the eyes. This time it was Death who gained a suspicious look on his face, "And that would be?". He had expected Carter to try to get more out of this deal, but instead had only one condition.

"And in addition to the eternal youth for me and Babs, that you restore my son's Patrick sanity" said Carter with no room for discussing. Despite what many people thought Carter did care for his children, and having his sole son locked in a asylum because his murderous hatred for fat-people broke his heart. And if there was a chance for his son to have a normal life, then he would take it with both hands.

"Hm..and that's your only condition?" asked Death with a guarded tone, he knew who Carter referred to as he had dealt with many of his victims.

Carter gave a firm nod.

Death only waited a couple of seconds before gave his response, which was to stand up and hold out his right hand. "I accept your condition Carter Pewterschmidt said Death with a pleased smile on his face, Carter also stood up and clasped his right hand with Death's and shook it firmly.

* * *

**-Elsewhere at The Brookfield Insane Asylum-**

Patrick Pewterschmidt sat in chair wrapped in a straight jacket, which he was currently struggling to get out of. The cause was his therapist showing him a picture of a fat man, his idea was to show Patrick that fat guys weren't evil and therefore shouldn't be murdered based their weight.

And as with every therapy session so far, there had been very little if any progress made. 的'll strangle him! Patrick snarled as he tried in vain to escape from his bindings, his sighed and swiveled his chair around to grab another picture and with his back turned he never Patrick stop struggling as something unseen had happened.

Patrick's eyes widened when a strange sensation washed over him, it disappeared too quickly for him to identify it. But after it vanished Patrick marveled at the change, he could feel within himself. It was as if all the burning, raging hatred for fat-men had disappeared entirely.

When his therapist turned back to face him, he was surprised to see a genuine smile and relaxed demeanor.

TBC...

A/n: I hope you all enjoyed it and ask that you check out my youtube channel(link in my profile) where I post various Let's Plays of different games.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the latest chapter of To Be Young Again and I hope you all enjoy it as this is going to be the second to last chapter.**

**-Quahog, Griffin House-**

Lois sat on the couch watching a boring movie about cowboys, and was just about to change the channel when she heard someone knocking on their front door. Getting up and reaching the door Lois was puzzled as to who it was, and upon opening the door she let a sharp gasp and took a step back.

For standing on the stoop was none other than her insane brother Patrick,...who was supposed to be incarcerated in a insane asylum.

"Hello Lois it's been awhile since we last saw each other" said Patrick warmly, stepping forward to give his sister a hug. But Lois immediately backed away from, her face was one of fear. "W-what are you doing here?" asked Lois, her voice wavering ever so slightly.

Patrick frowned as he heard the slight stutter in her voice,'_Was I really so horrible my own sister is scared of me?'_ wondered Patrick to himself. Then again she did have just cause to feel that way considering he had tried to kill her husband Peter, even still it broke his heart to see Lois so scared of him.

* * *

"Can't a brother visit his sister?" asked Patrick as he rummaged in his coat pocket for something, Lois quickly gained her courage as she stared intensely at him. "Not when they break out of a asylum they belong" said Lois with her arms crossed over her chest, she wasn't angry with Patrick but was concerned for him.

She desperately wanted her brother to become well again, so he could be apart of her life.

Patrick stopped his rummaging to give her a look of confusion, "Who said I broke out of the Asylum?" asked Patrick wondering where she had gotten that idea from. "Well that's the only reason I can think of as to why you are here?" reasoned Lois, Patrick nodded as that sounded like sound logic to him.

Finally Patrick found what he was looking for and removed it from his pocket, which turned out to be a sheet of paper. He then held out the paper to Lois who eyed it suspiciously, "What's this?" asked Lois curious despite her suspicions. "Proof" was all Patrick said as he continued to hold the paper, "Proof of what?" said Lois reaching out to grab it from him.

* * *

Patrick didn't say a word but instead watched as his sister read what was on the paper, amused at seeing her eyes continued to widen until they looked ready to fall out of her head. Lois tore her eyes way from the paper and looked into Patrick's, "T-this is.." Lois started to say but the words wouldn't come.

Patrick nodded

"Yes that paper is my discharge paper from the Brookfield Insane Asylum...I'm cured" said Patrick happily, Lois wasted no time and threw her arms around him and cried tears of joy.

* * *

**A/n: well that's the end of this chapter it's a little shorter than I intended. Next chapter will be the final one where Carter meets the mystery boy. Also Don't Forget to check out my Youtube Channel where I post various Let's Plays(link on my profile), because they could use some attention. :).**


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Well here's the last chapter of To Be Young Again and I hope you all enjoy it. I was originally planning on posting this yesterday because it was my birthday, but I got caught up in posting a new Let's Play to my YouTube Channel(link is on my Profile)...which I ask that you check and hopefully like it and all my other vids.

...Enough with that on with the Story!

* * *

Lois sat at the kitchen table with her brother Patrick, both of them had a cup of coffee in front of them. But were ignored as the two siblings were busy reconnecting with one another, well mainly Patrick wanting to know more about Lois' life. While he did stay with her and her family for a brief time, he had been too caught in his homicidal rampage to want to get to know her.

Lois was filled with a warm feeling as she finished telling Patrick about her children, his niece and nephews. For years she had been ignorant to his existence and when she had finally found out about him Patrick had gone off the deep end. But now he was back in her life and hopefully for good this time, though Lois still had some doubts to the authenticity to his discharge, she didn't want to lose her brother again.

Speaking of which..

"Patrick did you contact Mom or Daddy and tell them the good news?" asked Lois, as she wondered what their reactions had been. Their mother would probably be overjoyed to have her son out of the Asylum, but their Father would no doubt be very angry(if his reaction to when Lois asked about Patrick was any clue).

Patrick shook his head, "I did call the house once my discharge was made official but didn't get a response. I just assumed they were ignoring my calls again" said Patrick a little depressed. In the first years of his incarceration he had called home several times, and usually his mother would pick up the phone. But soon there after his parents had stopped answering his calls, which left the letters he exchanged with them as his only way to contact them.

But even they had stopped coming.

* * *

Lois placed her hand on his and was about to say something comforting, when the kitchen door banged open to reveal the rest of the Griffins, who stared in shock at seeing Patrick. "PATRICK!" said Peter who took a unconscious step backward, and he wasn't the only as Meg and Chris mimic him. Stewie on the other hand was hiding behind Brian, who was growling ferociously at the red-haired man.

Patrick bolted to his feet and backed away until he hit the kitchen counter, seeing her brother's scared expression Lois placed herself between her family and Patrick. "Enough! I know that we all started out on the wrong foot, but Patrick is sane and has been officially discharged" said Lois forcefully to her family.

This seemed to calm them down slightly even Brian stopped growling, though he still eyed Patrick suspiciously. "But Lois remember what he did the last time he was here" said Peter as he tried to get his wife away from her brother so he could call the police. Lois expression fell slightly as she couldn't justify what he had done to all those people and tried to do to Peter.

Patrick walked closer to the Griffin Family with his hands held up to show that he meant no harm, "Look Peter I cannot express just how sorry I'm for I what did to you, and I know nothing I do will make up for the innocent people I killed but I want to try" said Patrick with pure sincerity in his voice. He truly did feel horrible about his actions and wanted to make amends, starting with his sister's family.

Peter looked to Lois and then back to Patrick, "Well I can't say that I trust you Patrick, but Lois does and that's enough for now" said Peter before he grabbed his brother-in-law in a bear hug.

The rest of the Griffin family watched stunned at seeing their Father hugging Patrick, well all but Lois who was beaming happily as she watch husband hug her brother.

* * *

A/n: Well that's it for this chapter and I hope it was to your liking, I know i'd said that this would be the last chapter but I decided that Carter meeting the boy would be the real final chapter. Also I'm considering writing a second chapter for A Father's Love...so stayed tune for that(maybe).


End file.
